


It's a beautiful day

by Ladynight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Cute Kids, Dad!Derek, Dirty Talk, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, dad!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladynight/pseuds/Ladynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mistake Derek finds himself in a positon he never thought he would be: about to be a father. But the world turns and nothing ever is as we thought it would be. So years later, on the first day of school, when his daugther makes a friend, Derek could never imagine that the father of this friend, would change his life so much. </p><p>~*~<br/>And then a man showed up, the plaid red shirt and the old jeans, the water bottle on his hands. Eyes shining at Isaac, he seemed to not even noticed Derek’s presence there.</p><p>“You have sand even on your forehead champs!” He laughed cleaning the boy who laughed too. </p><p>“And this is Stiles!” Lizzie pointed at the pale guy who finally looked at Derek. </p><p>“Oh, hey! Sorry, didn’t see you there.” His smile was kind, drying his hands for Derek to shake “I’m Stiles and this is Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic in portuguese, so a I decided to translate it and post it here.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“But I’ don’t wanna go, daddy!” The black curly hair falling on her tiny shoulders.

“I don’t want you to go either honey, but you have to.” He kneels so they could be at the same height, the large fingers placing a lock of hair behind the little girl’s ear “And who knows baby, maybe you’ll make some friends there!”

“You’re going to pick me up, aren’t you papa?” The big green eyes seeming even bigger.

“Of course Liz!” He hugged his little angel giving her a kiss on the forehead “Now, put on your coat and let’s go to the car.”

          This is Derek, a single dad raising a beautiful six-years-old little girl, Lizzie. However, a few years ago, he was living the typical life of a twenty-one-years-old guy who had just finished law school, drinking and partying like hell, sleeping with women, men and practically everything that had a pulse. Until the day that one of those women got pregnant. An oversight, an idiotic mistake. Derek got into deny, thinking about leaving town or maybe flying to another country and changing his name to Marcello or something like that, but his older sister didn’t let him. Thank God. Instead, she sat down with him so that they could have a mature talk about adult life.

_“You can’t run away like this! Are you out of your freaking mind, you moron?!” Laura yelled, face all red, veins popping “And for the love of God, how did that happened?” I mean, I know you sleep, literally, with everything that moves, but I thought that you would at least use a condom!” She slapped her brother’s neck, hard._

_“Ei!” Derek rubbed his nape “I met her in a bar, we did it in a bathroom Laura! Do you really think I would remember about condom?!”_

_“Derek, you’re so fucking irresponsible. Shit!”_

_“Exactly, I’m irresponsible and practically a child, how the hell am I supposed to raise other child? It isn’t going to work!” he dropped on the couch, hands over his eyes “This kid’s life will be better without me.”_

_Laura took a deep breath, sitting at his side and caressing his hair in the way she knew he loved._

_“You can’t think like that Der, because after all, she didn’t make this baby with her finger. Of course it’s not going to be easy and at the beginning you will be lost and confused.” Derek let out a nervously laugh “But afterwards it’ll be worth it. And it’s not like you are seventeen! You are already a lawyer, you gotta a job_ _at my firm,” She threw her arms around his shoulder “Besides, me and Cora can always help in whatever you need and you don’t need to marry…”_

_“Jennifer.”_

_“Jennifer, you don’t have to marry her just because of a baby. It’s time to grow up and assume responsibilities for your mistakes.” Laura got up, offering Derek her hand “Just thank that this error is a good one.”_

Jennifer got into to labor while they were buying clothes for the baby and Derek rushed with her to the hospital. They’d already sat down and talked about it; they were not going to get married, since clearly there was no love between them, however, they would stay in touch and Derek would be a part of his daughter’s life. At first Jennifer wanted to give the child to adoption, but Derek said no, he took weeks to assimilate the fact that he would be a father and that yes, he loved that little peanut on the sonogram.  

So no, he would not give up that easily.

The delivery was normal, a nurse took Derek and his sisters to the nursery where the three just stood there like idiots, admiring and laughing at the most beautiful, chubby little baby girl ever. Cora tried to hide her tears while Laura and Derek were already melting.

_“Oh my God, look at the size of that little hand Laura!” he held his baby like it was the most precious thing ever, Laura grinning._

_“Look, look she’s opening her eyes!” They all leaned in to see her better._

_“She’s got your eyes bro.” Cora hugged him from the side, sniffing._

After a good long time drooling over his daughter, Derek left his sisters at the cafeteria and got up to the room 427, ready to tell Jennifer about how perfect and awesome their kid was. He knocked once before coming in with a huge smile on his lips.

The room was empty though.

He opened all the closet’s doors, but no shoes, no clothes. He ran into the bathroom and nothing. Derek called the nurse because he thought he was at the wrong room.

“ _Huh, Jennifer Blake, they told me she would be here but she’s not.”_

_The woman grabbed the record, read it and looked back at him with a confused expression._

_“This is her room. I’m gonna check at the reception, just a moment.”_

He nodded with an equal confused expression and sat on the bed, finally seeing the little piece of paper under the pillow.

_“I’m not ready to be a mom, I just can’t do it Der. I’m sorry. I saw how more prepared than me you are, reading books about names and dippers and maternity… I’m not like that, I just can’t do this right now, I’m young and have so much to live. I would be a terrible mother for this girl, but you… You will be the greatest dad ever Der, you’ll be a better mom than I would ever be. Sorry.”_

Derek cried like shit that day. How would he explain to his kid that she didn’t have a mother? How would he raise a child by his own? He would have to buy another loft, do some radical changes that weren’t on his plan.

But time passed and Derek realized that it wasn’t all that hard, Laura helped him buying a new place, Cora painted and decorated the new loft with him and his sisters stayed over a lot to help with the crying and screaming stuff.

He decided to tell Lizzie that although her mother loved her, she couldn’t stay with them and had to leave, he told her the truth: Jennifer was never coming back. At first it wasn’t easy, but as Lizzie grew, she accepted more and more the fact that she didn’t have a mother, and after some crying and a few therapy sections, she turned up fine. In fact, at mother’s day last years, she made Derek a card and while handling it she said he deserved it, because he was the best mom and dad ever.

Derek cried.

They were a family, a weird little family and he love it.

**~*~**

Derek left Lizzie at the daycare and ran to work, he and Laura were analyzing a very complicated case. The mom claimed she didn’t want her ex-husband seeing her son anymore, since every time he did the kid came back with bruises all over, saying that “Dad loved him, but he was a bad boy who needed to learn to be good.”

Time flew and when he noticed it was already three o’clock. He grabbed his briefcase, threw it on the back sit of his car with his blazer, tie hanging loosely at his neck. The traffic didn’t help at all and Derek got there late, _very late_. He got in and saw his angel playing at the sandbox with a little boy.

“Daddy!” she jumped on him “I thought you wouldn’t come!”

“Sorry honey, daddy got stuck at the office.” He put her down, adjusting her ladybug cardigan.

“It’s okay. Look dad, I made friends!” The boy sitting next to them probably had the same age as Lizzie, big blue eyes and a very curly blond hair that made him look like an actual angel. “This is Isaac.”

“Hi Lizzie’s dad.”

“Hi Isaac, you can call me Derek.”

And then a man showed up, the plaid red shirt and the old jeans, the water bottle on his hands. Eyes shining at Isaac, he seemed to not even noticed Derek’s presence there,

“You have sand even on your forehead champs!” He laughed cleaning the boy who laughed too.

“And this is Stiles!” Lizzie pointed at the pale guy who finally looked at Derek.

“Oh, hey! Sorry, didn’t see you there.” His smile was kind, drying his hands for Derek to shake “I’m Stiles and this is Isaac. I came to pick him up and he was talking to Lizzie and I didn’t want to leave her alone waiting, so we stayed with her. Right baby boy?”

“Yup, and we made a castle!”

“Yeah, look how pretty it is daddy!”

While the two kids guarded their toys and chased some butterfly, Derek went talk to Stiles, who kept his eyes on the children with a smiles on his lips and the arms crossed over his chest.

“Thanks for staying with her, I’m Derek by the way.”

“It’s a pleasure Derek, and don’t worry, Lizzie is adorable.”

“She seems to like Isaac, a lot actually.” Derek wasn’t sure if they were father and son, since Stiles and Isaac were _nothing_ alike.

“Yeah, that’s great. Isaac doesn’t talk much, to be honest, I think this is the first friend he made in his life.” The proud smile as the Isaac ran towards him. “Ready to go?”

“Yes dad!”

Lizzie was holding hands with her father, who was carrying her Barbie’s bag.

“Dad, can Isaac go play with me Friday? _Pretty please?_!” The hands together in front of her body, the big eyes.

“Yeah, dad, can I play with Lizzie? Please?” Isaac getting all excited.

Stiles looked at Derek who just grinned at her daughter.

“Sure he can honey.”

“Yeaah!” she grabbed Isaac by the hand and they started walking and laughing a little ahead of their dads “I got an amazing game!”

“Can you take him Friday?” Derek asked.

“Yes, sure. Give me your phone number.” He took his phone “So I can call you to get the address and stuff.”

“Ok.”

They exchanged some more words and laughs, Derek saw Stiles put the seatbelt on Isaac and wave while driving away on his blue jeep. And on the way back, all Lizzie could talk about was how school was _awesome_ , and how Isaac and his dad were cool and _awesome_ and that she could barely wait for Friday to come because it was going to be an _awesome_ day.

It was a long ride.

 

 


	2. Getting to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people o/  
> Hope you enjoy it

“Shower Liz, now.”

“But I don’t wanna, daddy!” The little girl was on her pink underwear, the black hair a mess as she ran around the coffee table.

“But you _have_ to.” Derek reached her, big arms raising Lizzie of the ground as she laughed. “Look at that, you stink!”

“Ei!” The little hands grabbing Derek’s shirt.

“C’mon sweetie, shower and then bed.” He put her down again, the girl crossing her tiny arms over her chest.

“If I shower now,” Eyebrow arching up “Can I have ice cream before sleeping?”

And yup, Lizzie was for sure his daughter, no one could deny that.

He shook his head smiling shyly “Alright, you won. But, you’ll have to be very, _very_ clean, you gotta that Mrs. Lizzie?” Including your belly button _and_ behind your ears.”

“Ok, you gotta it papa!” She smiled running towards the bathroom.

He left the bedroom and was able to hear Liz singing some song about love and bears and dresses that she probably learned on some cartoon at Disney channel. The living room looked like the inside of the Tinker Bell’s vagina, pink clothes everywhere, pencils and color books, little plates and mugs and cups lying around, after all, he, Lizzie and Mr. Honey Bear had had an amazing five o’clock tea, after she did Derek’s make up and then they bet a race with their hotwheels cars. Yeah, having a little girl was awesome and great, but Derek really missed talking to grownups, watching a movie that _wasn’t_ about fashion and princesses.

He was gathering all the toys when his phone started ringing over the counter.

“Hello?”

“Hey Derek, it’s Stiles.”

“Oh, hey Stiles, how are you?”

“Fine, despite the fact that I have a picture of Rex, from toy story, glued on my forehead, all good. You?”

Derek snorted “I’m wearing a Barbie princess make up right now, but all fine too.”

“Oh c’mon, I bet you look stunning dude!” Stiles was laughing hard.

“Says the guy with a dinosaur on his face.”

“True point.”

“So, hum, why did you call?”

“Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you your address for tomorrow.” He could hear Isaac on the back ‘did you ask him, daddy? Did you?’ “Dear God Isaac, stop jumping like that, you’re gonna explode.”

Derek grinned at that image “Yes, sure, Liz spent the whole week talking about you guys.”

“Same here buddy, apparently Liz is so cool that she doesn’t even seem like a girl!” They laughed together.

“Alright then, do you’ve a paper there with ya?”

“Yep.”

“Linden Street, 43.”

“Ok, we’ll be there around four. Good?”

“Perfect, till tomorrow Stiles.”

“Till.”

He hung up smiling, washed the dishes and grabbed the chocolate chip cookies ice cream from the freezer.

Derek had to really control himself when he entered his daughter’s room, Lizzie was with her pajamas bottom, head and arms stuck on the long sleeve white shirt, shaking her entire body as she tried to get out and dear god, Derek was trying so freaking hard not to laugh. He put the ice cream on the bedside table and went to help her out.

“All good!” The corner of his mouth lifting up just a little.

“Thanks daddy, these long sleeve shirts are very hard.” She told him with serious face, like that was a death issue or something.

“Yes they are darling.” He sat on her side at the bed, the ice cream on her lap over the blankets.

“Can you tell me a story, papa?”

“Sure baby.” Derek took the empty ice cream pot from her “Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far, far way from here, where princesses Melanie and her dad, the king Jordan, lived together and all the peasants loved them for their kindness. One day, the little princess found a hole on the ground at the back of the castle, so she—“ Derek heard the light snore and smiled, kissing his daughter forehead before brushing her hair softly and leaving the room.

He was already lying down on his soft and warm bed when his phone buzzed. Again.

“What Laura?”

“Yes Der, I’m great. How about you?” Laura was always so dramatic.

“I’m fine.”

“Asshole.” He laughed sleepily “Listen, Saturday Cora will sleep over at a friend’s house and I’m gonna be alone and on a day off.”

“Laura, I’m your brother. It would be wrong!”

“Derek!” she yelled and he just started laughing harder, oh god, he loved mocking his sister “Bite me.”

“I’m sorry Laura, go on. Please.”

“I wanted to know if you want me to stay with Liz, my little pumpkin, so you can go out and meet others grownups, you know? Like that tall people you seen on television,”

“Oh woah, you’re so funny. I’m dying here!” He rolled his eyes even though she could see him.

“Want it or not? I’m not gonna offer again baby bro.”

“I do, I would love to watch a movie.”

“Ok, Saturday at five I’ll be there. Kisses.”

“Kisses.”

*

“What time would they come?” Lizzie has arranged all her toys.

“Soon, calm down sweetie.”

The doorbell rang and even before Derek could process that information Liz was already running towards the door, tiptoeing so she could reach the knob, opening it and hugging Isaac, that was carrying a plush shark, happily before pulling him in. She said a quick ‘hi’ to Stiles and then the little ones ran over to the toys spread across the living room floor.

“Sorry, she’s not always like that.” Derek scratched his neck.

“It’s okay, Isaac almost hit me when I had to go back home to grab the car’s key.” Stiles shook his arms laughing.

“Do you want to come in? Or do you have to work?” Derek couldn’t resist, Stiles was so pretty and hot.

Oh God.

“Sure, I work in the mornings anyway.” He stepped inside “I’m an architect” He fallowed Derek to the kitchen, sitting down. “And you? What do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer.” He grabbed two cups “So, grape or apple juicy?”

“Hum, that’s a rough call. I’m staying with grape.” Stiles smiled at Derek’s shy smile.

“Good call.”

They stayed there, sitting at the table and looking at each other, laughing at the voices and noises that their kids made. Apparently, Isaac’s shark was fighting against Liz’s pig, who had the princesses Barbie as his hostage at the big dark evil castle on the enchanted woods.  Stiles smiled eyeing at the way his kid laughed and played “You know,” he didn’t stare at Derek “I’m so happy he finally made a friend, Isaac’s a very… _reserved_ child, since his past and all.”

“How come?”

“You probably already noticed that Isaac and I don’t really look alike.”

He heisted “Yeah, I noticed.”

“That’s because he’s adopted” he walked towards the sink, turning his back at Derek while washing his empty cup.

“Does he know?”

“Yes.” Stiles dried his hands, facing Derek once again “Isaac and his father were my neighbors at my old house, I used to babysit and play with him all the time. I suspected that something was not right, you know? But Isaac never talked about it and I didn’t want to force anything without prove, besides, my dad warn me that it was really none of my business.” Derek nodded “But then, on one afternoon I heard Isaac screaming and crying hysterically, so I ran and knocked at their door. His dad opened it, shoved me back on the yard and said it wasn’t of my concern how he treated his son.”

“God, what did you do?”

“I called the cops. At the end, Isaac was a victim of child abuse and his dad lost his guard.”

“So you decided to adopt him?” he seemed a little impress by that.

“Yep.” Stiles smiled weakly “I love him, you know? I loved him like he was my son way before. Anyway, being gay and single made the battle a little harder to win, but I did it. Besides, when Isaac testified saying he wanted to be with me, well, things gotta a lot easier. He’s my champion.”

 “That fantastic Stiles!”

“Thank you.” Something at Derek’s inside twisted at the way Stiles grinned shyly at him.

They were a lot closer now, staring at each other eyes when Liz and Isaac popped up.

“Daddy, we’re hungry.” The little girl had blue paint at her cheek and nose, the boy with glitter all over his body and face.

“I see you two were coloring, uh?” Stiles smiled caressing his son’s hair.

“Yep.” The ‘p’ sound popping out loud.

“I’m gonna make some nuggets and fries ok?”

“Yes!” They yelled in unison.

“I’ll help you” Stiles rolled up his sleeves and went to join Derek.

The night was amazing, Stiles helped cleaning the kitchen afterwards; Liz and Isaac seemed like brothers already and to be honest, Derek really appreciated Stiles’ company, the man was nice and fun, loud and beautiful, which meant the conversation between them hardly ever died. And after Isaac and his dad left, Derek just couldn’t stop smiling and singing a little.

Of course, his daughter couldn’t _not_ noticed that.

“You like him, don’t you daddy?” The words low and playful, fingers poking at Derek’s belly.

“Who, Stiles?” she nodded holding a grin “Yes, he’s nice.”

“But you like  ** _like_**  him, don’t you?” The expression of someone who had just figured it out the biggest secret of the universe on her face.

Kids are smart people, you can’t lie to them.

“Like like him? What--? Stiles and I are friends and we- You know what? No, I’m not doing this, go take a shower and clean you room because Aunt Laura is coming here tomorrow.” Jesus Christ, Derek just wanted to run away from that talk, like run as fast as he can.

“ _Uhum_ , ok daddy. I totally believe you.” Liz snorted low and went to her bedroom with a huge grin on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you can call me Gabi by the way.  
> <3


End file.
